Hueco Mundo High
by sidhi12
Summary: Hueco Mundo High is set in a Universe where there are schools for Hollows and Arrancars.
1. Chapter 1

Hueco Mundo High

Chapter One

'Welcome Hollows and Arrancars alike, to your first day at Hueco Mundo High. Now remember this building 'Las Noches' was donated to us by our illustrious governer. Lord Souske Aizen!" exlaimed Headmaster Barragan.

The governor took the stage with that creepy knowing smile he always had.

'Greetings. I am Lord Aizen. Governor of this school. This system I have placed is called the Tousen Tamer after it's practicer. Any student known to cause trouble will be 'tamed' by head of Discipline, Mr Kaname Tousen. The students looked wearily at the blind mand with no sleeves. How could he be the one to deliver the punishments. 'Also the most important system, the education system, called the Ichimaru Initiation works like this. When you start here you are all hollow. But when you take your end of year initiation tests, we will determine whether you have progressed enough to become Arrancars. I see some of you are already Arrancars but this system is different from your old schools so you will take your tests again. Thanks for listening and welcome to Hueco Mundo High.

The bell rang and the students got up to their first lessons. For the rebel group know as the Fearless Four it was Science time. This little team consisted of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Nnoitra Gilga, Yammy Largo and Szayel Apporro Granz. Their teacher was the laid back lazy Coyote Stark."'I'm telling you I'm NOT GAY!" exclaimed Szayel as his friends remarked on his pink hair.

"Yah sure?" giggled Grimmjow in a teasing voice whilst Nnoitra was dying from laughter which he concealed by placing his head on the table so his head was concealed by his spoon hood. Yammy was furiously trying to catch a fly that had been flying around his head for a few mintues.

"You four at the back quite." said Stark in a completely emotionless tone. The chalk from his hand fell and instead of picking it up he simply pulled out another one from his pocket and carried on.

" Hey Ulquiorra. Oi! Cifer! EMO BOY!" called Grimmjow.

The dark haired boy turned around. "Yes Grimmjow?"

"What you looking at you bat? Go cut your wrists or paint yourself black!"

The four roared with laughter. Ulquiorra simnply dismissed them and carried on with his work. How they had become arrancars in the first place had always been a mystery to Ulquiorra but atleast they would have to retake the tests soon. They'd see who was laughing soon...

As the bell rang Ulquiorra picked up his things and left his class. He ambled down the hall and on the other end he saw her with her friends Emilou Apacci, Frankceska Mila Rose and Cyan Sung-Sun. Her name was Tier Harribel. And Ulquiorra's un-existent heart started beating.

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Hueco Mundo High

Ulquiorra lived alone in a cave inside the Menos Forest. The fact that there were many hollows around meant he could train is second resurrection fully and to his 'hearts' content. It's because he never had much to do that he managed to reach second stage of resurrection. However, now all on his mind was Harribel.

He returned to his normal form and sat on a rock. If only he didn't look like such a geek. It's because of Grimmjow. Grimmjow was the 'hunk' of the school. All the girls swooned over him. Except for Harribel. Grimmjow insisted on chasing after her everyday but she'd dismiss him. Ulquiorra went for a walk. He returned to the surface of Hueco Mundo and looked around him. The vast space meant he could practice his sonido. Ulquiorra was the best student after Harribel. Including the teachers he was the fourth strongest in the school. The first being Mr Starrk. Nobody knew how he was the strongest but rumour had it that when he was a hollow he could kill hollows just by being around them. Headmaster Barragan had previously had the most authority in all of Hueco Mundo until Lord Aizen and his two ex-shinigami friends came along. Ulquiorra carried on walking. He felt a great force from behind him and landed on the floor. He got up and saw Yammy, Szayel and Nnoitra behind him laughing.

'Aw nice punch Yammy! HAHAHAHAH!" cried Szayel.

'Let's pound this little bat freak.'

'Yes Yammy. Let's do it." giggled Nnoitra.

Ulquiorra was crushed over and over again by Yammy's fist before he was picked up by Yammy and Szayel and held in front of Nnoitra.

'Well then little bug. How about we have a little fun?" said Nnoitra.

'What? You gonna feed me Ice-Cream with that spoon of yours?' spat Ulquiorra.

'You what? You dare speak to ME LIKE THAT?! THAT'S IT! LET GO OF HIM I WANNA FIGHT HIM MYSELF! PRAY SANTA TERESA!"

Nnoitra had released his Zanpakuto. Ulquiorra shaked Yammy and Szayel off and laughed.

'That's some resurrection Nnoitra! You look like a swiss army knife!"

'GRRRRR!' Noitra raised his scythes and prepared to strike Ulquiorra. As they descended they were blocked. Grimmjow had stopped Nnoitra's attacks with his Zanpakuto.

'WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!'

'Lord Aizen has asked of me to protect Schifer. He says he will be valuable for a project of his.'

Nnoitra returned back to normal.

'This isn't the end of it.'

Ulquiorra was glad Grimmjow had intervened. He was saved the trouble of using his resurrection to kill the three. His second resurrection that was...


End file.
